The Dark Horse Years 1976-1992
In 2004, The Dark Horse Years 1976-1992 was first released in Europe by Dark Horse on CD. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Disc 1: Thirty Three & 1/ॐ *1. "Woman Don't You Cry For Me" *2. "Dear One" *3. "Beautiful Girl" *4. "This Song" *5. "See Yourself" *6. "It's What You Value" *7. "True Love" *8. "Pure Smokey" *9. "Crackerbox Palace" *10. "Learning How to Love You" *11. "Tears of the World" Disc 2: George Harrison *1. "Love Comes to Everyone" *2. "Not Guilty" *3. "Here Comes the Moon" *4. "Soft-Hearted Hana" *5. "Blow Away" *6. "Faster" *7. "Dark Sweet Lady" *8. "Your Love Is Forever" *9. "Soft Touch" *10. "If You Believe" *11. "Here Comes the Moon (Demo Version)" Disc 3: Somewhere in England *1. "Blood from a Clone" *2. "Unconsciousness Rules" *3. "Life Itself" *4. "All Those Years Ago" *5. "Baltimore Oriole" *6. "Teardrops" *7. "That Which I Have Lost" *8. "Writing's on the Wall" *9. "Hong Kong Blues" *10. "Save the World" *11. "Save the World (Acoustic Demo Version)" Disc 4: Gone Troppo *1. "Wake Up My Love" *2. "That's the Way It Goes" *3. "I Really Love You" *4. "Greece" *5. "Gone Troppo" *6. "Mystical One" *7. "Unknown Delight" *8. "Baby Don't Run Away" *9. "Dream Away" *10. "Circles" *11. "Mystical One (Demo Version)" Disc 5: Cloud Nine *1. "Cloud 9" *2. "That's What It Takes" *3. "Fish on the Sand" *4. "Just For Today" *5. "This Is Love" *6. "When We Was Fab" *7. "Devil's Radio" *8. "Someplace Else" *9. "Wreck of the Hesperus" *10. "Breath Away from Heaven" *11. "Got My Mind Set on You" *12. "Shanghai Surprise" *13. "Zig Zag" Disc 6 (SACD): Live in Japan *1. "I Want to Tell You" *2. "Old Brown Shoe" *3. "Taxman" *4. "Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)" *5. "If I Needed Someone" *6. "Something" *7. "What Is Life" *8. "Dark Horse" *9. "Piggies" *10. "Got My Mind Set on You" Disc 7 (SACD): Live in Japan *1. "Cloud 9" *2. "Here Comes the Sun" *3. "My Sweet Lord" *4. "All Those Years Ago" *5. "Cheer Down" *6. "Devil's Radio" *7. "Isn't It a Pity" *8. "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" *9. "Roll Over Beethoven" Disc 8 (DVD) *1. "Dark Horse Feature" *2. "This Song" *3. "Crackerbox Palace" *4. "Faster" *5. "Got My Mind Set on You Version 1" *6. "Got My Mind Set on You Version 2" *7. "When We Was Fab" *8. "This Is Love" **Above 8 are music videos. *9. "Cheer Down" *10. "Devil's Radio" *11. "Cloud 9 (alternate version)" *12. "Taxman" **Above 4 are parts from Live in Japan *13. "Shanghai Surprise" *14. "Someplace Else" *15. "The Hottest Gong in Town" **Above 3 are scenes from the movie Shanghai Surprise Notes *Box set of remastered versions of George's Dark Horse albums. *Set consists of 5 CDs (Thirty Three & 1/3 through to and including Cloud Nine), 2 SACDs (Live in Japan) and 1 DVD (contains music videos, parts of Live in Japan and scenes from the movie Shanghai Surprise). *See box top *See box back *See Thirty Three & 1/3 *See Thirty Three & 1/3 back *See Thirty Three & 1/3 CD *See George Harrison *See George Harrison back *See George Harrison CD *See Somewhere in England *See Somewhere in England back *See Somewhere in England CD *See Gone Troppo *See Gone Troppo back *See Gone Troppo CD *See Cloud Nine *See Cloud Nine back *See Cloud Nine CD *See Live in Japan *See Live in Japan back *See Live in Japan CD1 *See Live in Japan CD2 *See DVD sleeve *See DVD sleeve back *See DVD Users who have this in their collection * Category:George Harrison albums Category:CDs Category:CD box sets Category:Items released in Europe Category:Items produced by Dark Horse